


Hot chocolate

by Dandelion (yukitsubute)



Series: Advent calendar [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Caretaking, Family, Fluff, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Romance, Steve Feels, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/Dandelion
Summary: Tony is really tensed and stressed when he comes home, but luckily Steve is here to help him.





	Hot chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Day four already. :) I still have fun with the advent calendar thing

Steve had never been over romantic - but for his displease, Tony was. Even though Tony always declared that he hated romantic, everyone knew that this wasn’t the truth, and he would be really mad at Steve when he wouldn’t think of some Christmas romance.

  
He prepared some mulled wine, had some cookies in the oven and just in case Tony was in chocolate mood, he had two cups of milk in the microwave and cocoa on the cupboard. The soft, fluffy blankets were on the couch and the fireplace had a warm fire moving in it.

  
Steve heard the door slamming and he knew it was Tony – furthermore an angry Tony. He sighed. He had hoped Tony would be in a good (romantic) mood, but it seemed different.

  
“Tony?” Steve asked carefully. Asking Tony something when he was angry was like stepping on a bomb – he could explode any time.

“What?” Tony huffed. He glanced at Steve, but his eyes got softer when Steve smiled at him.  
  
“Bad day?” Steve asked and stepped behind Tony, rubbing his tensed shoulders. He got more confident when Tony leaned against him, visibly enjoying the touch.  
  
“Mhm,” Tony murmured. “A test went wrong and Peter got hit by some metal parts flying around after exploding. He had a cut on his forehead, and I called the ambulance, and he was totally annoyed, because it was just a scratch, but I was worried to hell.”  
  
Steve was glad to stand behind Tony, because he had to smile, and Tony wouldn’t appreciate a laugh from his boyfriend right now. “You are such a mommy,” he said, and he knew immediately this was wrong.  
  
Tony turned, glancing at him. “I am not.” He didn’t sound overall convinced about his own words. “Okay, a little bit,” he sounded tired.

“I made some mulled wine, and hot chocolate and cookies,” Steve said, trying to change the topic.  
  
“Sounds too good to be true,” Tony answered with a smile. “Petey won’t come home that soon, because he is annoyed.”  
  
Steve pulled Tony to the couch and made him sit down before he wrapped him in the blanket. “He’ll calm down, everyone needs his mommy, even though he wouldn’t admit it at his age.”  
  
Steve kissed Tony shortly, before he got out of the room to grab the food before Tony could throw more dark glances and words at him.  



End file.
